The Different Dimension Hunter
by XBrain130
Summary: Set immediately after the battle of Sargasso. A mysterious boy arrived in Heartland, but why he hunts the Numbers? And what will happen when he finds Yuma on his way? Skyshipping (YumaxKotori). Also contains Friendship and Humor in first chapters. I suck at writing stories, but give me a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Is from April that I'm writing this story, and the first chapter is finally ready! I'm not very good at writing stories, so I hope that you do not see this story as trivial or boring. Also, I'm not English, so if you see any errors, feel free to report them. That being said, R&E&R (Read & Enjoy & Review)!**

* * *

Heartland City.

A city famous for the recent tournament, the World Duel Carnival.

A weird tournament.

For various reasons, in the quarterfinals there were some technical problems, and no one has seen them.

And in the semifinals and in the final, each duelist used strange Xyz Monsters called "Numbers".

Especially the two finalists, these "Tron" and "Yuma Tsukumo".

Not to mention the sudden collapse of the Heartland Tower shortly after.

And finally, two days ago, many have testified that they saw a huge UFO over the tower itself, still under reconstruction.

What a weird city, eh?

Somewhere, in the most recondite peripheries of this city, two certain persons were dueling.

One was a medium-high height boy, obscured by the shadows of the buildings, his left eye glowing with a sky-blue light. The other was a middle-age man, clothed as a fisherman. On the side of the boy, there was only one facedown card. On the opposite, there were three monsters: a spike-covered lobster, a crab with a shadowed head with two bright red lights as eyes, like the boy's left eye, and a swarm of krill swirling around itself.

«I overlay my 3 Levels 3 monsters!» The fisherman said. His three monsters turned in a same number of blue orbs of light, then they began to fly in the sky, spiralling around each other. «With these three monsters, I create the Overlay Network!» On the ground, right in front of the man, a galaxy-like structure opened, and the blue lights dived into it. «Xyz Summon!»

In the moment he said those two words, the portal exploded violently, emitting lights of all colors. Through the dark, the boy smirked to himself. –So, it's finally coming.– «Show Yourself, Number 43!» The fisherman was grinning widely. A huge shell-like orange object emerged from the ground, water splashing from all directions. A 'clack' was hear, and multiple armored limbs popped out from the sides of the shell. «The ruler of all the sea creatures!» Two big claws separated from the top, a blue '43' glowing on that in the right. A tails clanked out from the back, ending with a fin. «My Number…» Two water-blue eyes opened on the top, turning into a head, showing the vertical pupils, like a snake. Three blue light balls where orbiting around it: its Overlay Units. «…is invincible!»

No.43 ?  
ATK 2900  
RANK ✪✪✪  
ORU 3

The boy apparently seems not impressed, but suddenly he said something. «A pretty powerful monster. But 2900 ATK are too much for a Rank 3 monster. Where is the trick?» The man let out a loud 'Humph', then he spoke. «If my number is on the field, I can't declare attack. But now I activate his second effect: by detaching an Overlay Unit I can allow one of my monsters to attack for this turn!» After he shouted, his monster held one of its claw, impacting one Overlay Unit and turning longer and sharper.

No.43 ?  
ATK 2900  
RANK ✪✪✪  
ORU 3→2

«Go, direct attack! Giant Claw!» The huge crustacean began to growl menacingly, before charging towards the opponent, using the claw as a rhino horn. Instead of being scared, the shadow boy seemed more amused. «YOU FOOL! You have no hope of beating me! You activated my Trap Card!» He raised his arm, and his facedown flipped, glowing. The man had to use his arm to shield from light, and suddenly, an explosion occurred, and he was thrown backwards.

Player 2  
LP 1200→0

Player 1  
LP 4000  
**WIN**

The boy smirked. «Another victory.» Slowly he approached his opponent, who was lying on the ground. The boy opened the palm of the hand, forming a dark-blue energy hand. The hand pierced into the man's body, and emerged with a glowing card inside. The boy placed the card in his Extra Deck holder «I'm almost to you… Yuma Tsukumo… You cannot escape from me...» He said in a low tone...

To Be Continued...

* * *

**I** **wanted to give**** a name to the number, but since it was stupid and that card is made at random for the sake of the plot, in the end I decided to remove it. I do not think that the next chapter will be ready any time soon, but I'll do as quickly as possible! Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm personally disappointed. In the span of 1 month and 1 week, this story got 67 views from 64 visitors, 1 fav, but not a single review!**

**Yuma: *pops out of nowhere* Maybe because (1) No knowed character appeared (2) The duel was inexistent and (3) No romance!**

**Me: AAAAAHHH! What are you doing here?!**

**Yuma: I'm _not_ here. I'm just a figment of your warped mind.**

**Me: Oh. Well, this chapter is more than 2 times the longer that the first, there is a duel (a little one), romance at the end, and a fun as a bonus! Enjoy! HEY! DON'T EAT MY ICE CREAM!**

* * *

Player Ryoga  
LP 3300

Player Yuma  
LP 2100

«Xyz Summon!» The tentacle-haired teen shouted. A big reddish marine creature with two large fins a two long arms emerged from a water vortex, roaring loud. «Devour and destroy everything in your path, _Numbers 32_!_ Marine Biting Dragon_…_ Shark Drake_!»

No.32 Kaikoryu Shark Drake  
ATK 2800  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 3

«Ooh!» «Cool!» «That is the same monster that Shark used against Yuma during the semi-finals of the WDC!» Several spectators students commented. Among them, two girls and three boys had a slightly worried expression, while another girl, instead, was smirking. «Beware, Yuma. He played his Number.» On the other side, Yuma and Astral watched Shark as he summoned his ace card. «I see.» Responded the pink-and-black-haired boy. The purple-haired boy continued. «Go, Shark Drake! Destroy _Gogogo Giant_! Depth Bite!» His monster opened its mouth, gathered blue energy and fired a copy of its head to the other monster, a big, reddish rock golem with one yellow eye, helding its arms in a defensive pose.

Gogogo Giant  
DEF 0  
LV ✩✩✩✩

The energy head easily shattered the giant into digital piece, the shockwave hitting Yuma, but he managed to keep his footing. «No! My Gogogo Giant!» Shark smirked and continued. «Then, Shark Drake's effect activates!» The Sea Serpent-Type Number chomped one of his Overlay Units. «I send to the Graveyard one Overlay Unit, and your Gogogo Giant is Special Summoned on your field, in Attack Position and with 1000 less ATK!»

No.32 Kaikoryu Shark Drake  
ATK 2800  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 3→2

Shark Drake erupted a water vortex from its mouth, which entered in a just-formed purple Graveyard portal. Then, Gogogo Giant appeared from the portal, was dragged up and down the vortex, and finally was knocked on the field. The giant stood up, taking on a bluish color.

Gogogo Giant  
ATK 2000→1000  
LV ✩✩✩✩

«Shark Drake, attack again! Depth Bite!» Shark shouted. The draconic sea monster shot another energy head to the giant, destroying it again. This time, the shockwave throwed Yuma backwards. «AAAAAAAAAA!»

Player Yuma  
LP 2100→300

«Yuma!» Kotori and Cathy cried worried. «Are you okay?» asked Tetsuo, Tokunosuke, Takashi. «Yes… more or less.» Replied Yuma, getting up. «Way to go, brother!» shouted Rio. Shark had a triumphant smile. «You have only 300 LP left! You can't win this time!» Yuma chuckled. «You should know well; I can always win, because it's in the most desperate situations that you disclose your true potential!» All of his friends smiled. «And that is why I do not never give up, and never will: because you can always do it!» «Go Yuma! Beat him!» Cried Kotori, quickly followed by everyone. «Yuma, let's win!» Said Astral, also him smiling. «Kattobing da, ore! My turn, draw!» Shouted Yuma, drawing his card. When he saw the card, his smile widened in grin. «Yes, what I need! I summon _Gagaga Magician_!» Said Yuma placing the card on the Duel Disk. On the field, the dark-blue clothed magician with red armor pieces and a scarf materialized, emitting a "umph".

Gagaga Magician  
ATK 1500  
LV ✩✩✩✩

Yuma taken another card in his hand and slammed it on the Duel Disk too. «I activate the effect of _Kagetokage_; when I summon a Level 4 monster, I can Special Summon it from my hand!» A dark shadow appeared on the field, taking the shape of a lizard. Two red eyes was floating where the head would be.

Kagetokage  
ATK 1100  
LV ✩✩✩✩

«He's coming!» Said Tetsuo. «Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Kagetokage, Overlay!» Shouted Yuma; his two monsters turning into ball of purple energy. The energy then became streaks, and began spiralling around each other. On the ground, a yellow galaxy opened, extending the arms; then, it collapsed into a black hole, and the two DARK monsters sealed inside. «With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!» Once that the purple streams were fully entered, the black hole exploded with a rainbow light. Everyone's vision turned black, and an odd curvilinear blood-red "39" formed, glowing. «Appear to us...» From a cloud of darkness, an armored sword-shaped mechanical-looking object emerged, beginning to unfold. First an arm, then two golden plates on the shoulder, two silver wings, and finally the head opened. «..._Numbers 39_...» Its red eyes shimmered, and then, with a glow of the "39" on the left shoulder, Yuma's signature taken his usual battle pose. «..._Aspiring Emperor - Hope_!» «HOPE!» Cried his monster, as if to emphasize his master.

No.39 Kibo'o Hope  
ATK 2500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

Yuma countinued. «Hope! It's time to evolve!» Hearing this, Hope reverted again to its sealed form, and entered in another galaxy portal. «Chaos Xyz Change!» The portal exploded again, and the "39" appeared again, this time surrounded by a dark red aura. «_Chaos Numbers 39_!» Hope's Sealed Form appeared again, but it was black and gold, and with a different shape. The object opened again, unfolding itself in the same manner of that of Number 39, with the addition of a giant sword on the back._ «Aspiring Emperor - Hope Ray_!» «Yes! Hope Ray is here!» Said Kotori and Cathy at the same time.

CNo.39 Kibo'o Hope Ray  
ATK 2500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 3

Yuma was quivering with excitement. «I activate Hope Ray's Effect! I detach all of its Overlay Units, so he gains 1500 ATK, and Shark Drake loses 3000!» Hope Ray's shoulder plates opened, and two small arms extended. Then, the new limbs grabbed the giant sword, and helded it over Hope Ray's head. «Overlay Charge!» The three Overlay Units impacted the sword, making it glowing, while the black parts of Hope Ray's body became white. On the other side, Shark Drake roared, as his force was drained. «Uh oh…» Rio breathed.

CNo.39 Kibo'o Hope Ray  
ATK 2500→4000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 3→0

No.32 Kaikoryu Shark Drake  
ATK 2800→0  
RANK ✪✪✪✪

«With this, Yuma will win!» Commented Takashi. «Exactly! Go, Hope Ray, attack!» Exclaimed Yuma. His monster grabbed his standard-sized swords, and slashed Shark's monsters three times. «Hope Blade Chaos Slash!» «Hehehe…» Snickered Shark. Everyone gasped at hearing Shark snicker while he was about to lose. Shark raised his head. He was grinning. «You activated my Trap Card!» «WHAT?!» Cried Yuma. «Trap Card, _**Shark Revenge Blast**_, Activation!» Shark's facedown card flipped and glowed «When a Shark monster I control is attacked by an opponent monster, this card destroys both monsters, then we both take damage equal to the ATK difference between the two monsters!» Explaned Shark, still grinning. The trap shoot two energy streams, one to each Number. Shark Drake roared and Hope Ray screamed in pain, then both monsters exploded. «So this mean…» Trailed off Rio. «…a draw!» Kotori, Cathy, Tetsuo, Tokunosuke and Takashi said at the same time. The Trap Card shoot two more streams, hittting both Yuma and Shark, and throwing them backwards. «AAAAAAAAA….!»

Player Ryoga  
LP 3300→0

Player Yuma  
LP 300→0

**DRAW**

Breathing hard, the two got to their feet, and taked off their D-Gazer. «So, this time we were equally good at duelling.» Commented Yuma. «If you say so…» Replied Shark, starting to leave with Rio. All other students just leaved, only Yuma's fiends still remained. But before that Shark could walk away, he heared someone running and calling him. «Wait Shark! I must tell you something…» Shark and Rio, along with Kotori, Cathy, Tetsuo, Tokunosuke and Takashi, who where behind Yuma made a confused face. «Uhm?» «Thanks… For becoming my friend. You helped me many times… when Kite stole the Emperor Key, the duel against Faker, when I had been humiliated by Misael, when… Rei… Vector…» And there Yuma stopped. Shark, seeing him looking down, smiled and putted a hand on his shoulder. «There is no need to thank me. You helped me even more. I was in debt with you.» Yuma looked up and smiled at his friend. «…I want to give you a gift, a gift that symbolizes our friendship. I thought about it a lot, and I came to the conclusion that the best would be this...»Yuma slipped one hand in his Extra Deck, and pulled out a very familiar WATER Xyz Monster and handed it to Ryoga, who had a surprised look on his face. «Numbers 17… Revise Dragon? Really?» «Yes.» Replied Yuma. «I used it many, many times, and he helped me to win every time. But this card is yours, so it must return it to you.» «…Thank you. This means a lot to me. I take it as a proof of my change.» Then, strange noise was heard. The group looked at Rio, who was making a face from which anyone can easily understand that he was trying not to burst out laughing. «What a touching moment!» The the mark of a vein appeared on the forehead octopus-haired teen. «Shut up Rio!» Despite the menacing tone of his brother, Rio continued to giggle, and suddenly, she began to run.  
«If you want me to stop, you must catch me first!» At this, Shark twitched, and chased her. «Come back here, NOW!» Yuma's friends were all frozen, trying to find something to say.

Failing, they decided to simply head home.

_Some time later..._

Yuma and Kotori were walking togheter alone, having already separated from their friends.

However, Yuma was somewhere else with his mind.

−I'm glad that Shark and Kaito, after many misadventures, are finally on our side. I have the feeling that the duel on Sargasso was only the first battle of a bigger war. And don't want to to face a whole world alone. If they beat me, the Door will take my most important thing. I wonder what it means. Maybe my friendship with Astral. Or maybe, something else...−

Before he knew it, he was staring at his green-haired childhood friend. −Today she looks cute... Wait a minute, why i'm thinking this?!− He shook his head, and suddently, he noticed that Kotori was staring back at him with a confused face. For a second, his whole body frozen, and then he scrambled to look somewhere else, blushing. «Yuma, why you was staring at me? And why you are blushing?» Asked Kotori. «N-Nothing! I... I-I was thinking about... s-something...» −Why I'm blushing while thinking about Kotori?! She is only a friend! Well, maybe my best friend... But nothing more! I think... No! Only best friend! ARGH!−

Seeing Yuma shuddering and blushing while muttering to himself, Kotori's mind was running as fast as his friend's −I wonder why Yuma is blushing... and why he stammered when I asked it... ! Maybe... he... _likes_ me?− At that thought, she squealed inwardly and blushed. −It would be my dream that comes true! But what if he doesn't? I cannot risk to ask him like nothing.− The girl then got an idea. −Of course! I will try so...−

«Yuma, can I ask you something?» Said boy suddently snapped out of his trance. «O-obviously yes!» Replied Yuma in one breath. «Since tomorrow is Saturday and we do not have school, can we... uhm... well... g-go out... t-together?» Stammered Kotori, blushing. Yuma blushed too. −Yes, he's blushing! At least is embarassed!− thought the girl. −Go out. GO OUT! SHE IS ASKING ME ABOUT A DATE! Damn, now what I can say!? If I answer yes she will think that I like her romantically, but if I answer no, she will think that I don't like her as friend!− Reasoning desperately, he choosed the lesser evil. «Y-yes!» Kotori had to restrain himself from squeal for joy, again, but managed to maintain a cool head. «O-ok, i will take you at home tomorrow at the 9 a.m.» «I-it's fine.» Replied Yuma. «Then see you soon, bye!» With that, Kotori rushed away, without waiting Yuma. «Bye...» Muttered Yuma.

«I just hope she don't take me to go shopping...»

* * *

**Yuma and Kotori: Did you really make us say that things?!**

**Me: Yes, exactly.**

**Yu&Ko: ...**

**Me: What I can say, this site's authors have left me an impression. (I'm talking with you, VileEXE, TFRiD Queen, AnimeCartoonLover and TomZhu XD)**

**Kotori: Do you really hope that I will not take you to go shopping?**

**Yuma: Why are you asking me? L...**

**Me: Idiot! Don't say my name!**

**Yuma: Fine! He writed this thing!**

**Astral: Speaking of which, write some reviews for XBrain130. He really needs to improve for getting better grades.**

**Me: You don't have to say that to the whole internet. Anyways, next chapter will contain some ****good romance, or so I hope! See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: 3rd chapter! Written in a rush as the ideas came to my mind. So, I know it might suck. Now that I think about it, the second chapter took me a month just because the laptop had broken and I had to wait to get home to my usual computer. ****So theoretically I should be much faster. Now, ENJOY THE STORY! *face full of tics***

**Yuma: Calm down! You're overexcited!**

**Me: You're right, sorry. Is so much that I waited to be able to publish this story. ****I work on this day and night!**

**Kotori: And by the way there are two reviews!**

**Me: Oh right! I was forgetting them. A big "THANK YOU!" for "The Rank 5 Ninja" and "Poxtigress568" for leaving my first two reviews ever! ****I'm particularly happy of Poxtigress568's review, because I greatly admire her story "Goodnight, My Love"! A must-read story for every Yu-Ko fan! ****Immediately after Vile-EXE's ********stories**, of course. :) You can **say that this chapter is a little homage to her story. Tons of Skyshipping fluff! Yay!**

**Yu&Ko: *blushes***

**Akari: *laughs***

* * *

Black.

Yuma could see only black. He could also feel a strange coldness, as if he was lying belly down on something metallic.

«Where... Where I am?»

Suddenly, he realized that his eyes were closed.

When he opened them, he saw a purple sky, shipwrecks floating everywhere. He noticed that he was wearing his Duel Disk, so this means that he was dueling. Oddly, the deck slot was empty, and a single face-down card was lying near his hand. He reached it, and when he flipped it, his blood froze.

«Impossible... This is... Rank-Up-Magic... Limited Varian's Force...» He muttered.

«Yumaaaaa!» A teasing voice called him, a voice that Yuma instantly recognized, much to his shock. «This voice... It cannot be...» When he looked in front of him, his eyes widened. «So, have you finished your nap?»

Player Vector  
LP 1300

CNo.104 Masquerade Magician - Umbral  
ATK 3000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 0

Player Yuma  
LP 25

No.39 Kibo'o - Hope  
ATK 2500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 0

A terrible doubt assailed Yuma, and he looked at his sides.

Player Mizael  
LP 3500

CNo.107 Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon  
ATK 4500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

Player Kaito  
LP 1500

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon  
ATK 3500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

Player Durbe  
LP 2200

No.102 Holy Lightning - Glorious Halo  
ATK 2500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

Player Ryoga  
LP 900

CNo.32 Kaikoryu - Shark Drake Veiss  
ATK 2800  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

Yuma saw Kaito and Shark, immersed in their red and purple auras, looking at him worried. This confirmed his fear: somehow, he was reliving the battle of Sargasso. Yuma's entire body shuddered, then he looking behind himself, and saw Astral, still lying oh the ground. «ASTRAL!» Yuma ran beside him, leaned over, and tried to shake him. «Astral! Astral! Wake up! Please... wake up...» No matter how hard tried Yuma, Astral did not wake up. «Hihihihi! I doubt that Astral will wake up again, Yuma! So hurry to give up!» Teased Vector. Yuma stood up, but he didn't even turn. «I... I...» If Vector could have a mouth, he would be making a psychotic smile. «Then, I will put an end to your suffering! Trap Activation, _Varian Bomb_!» The card that Vector set in the previous turn flipped face-up. «This card reveals your hand, and if it contains a "Varian" card, you take 1000 damage! And I already know that you have my Limited Varian's Force! You have lose, hahahhahahahha!» A purple steam of energy shoot from the card, hitting Yuma, making him flying backwards. He landed heavily on the metal floor with a "thump", without saying a word.

Player Yuma  
LP 25→0

Player Vector  
LP 1300  
**WIN**

«Forgive me Astral... It's all my fault...» Whispered Yuma. Astral's body began to disintegrate, and the Emperor's Key vanished. A blue portal appeared, and sucked what remained of Astral. Yuma's Extra Deck glowed, and huge number of cards flew from it to Vector. «Ahahahahahahah! Finally, the messenger of the Astral World is defeated! The Varian World has win the war! Ahahahahhahaahah! Don't worry Yuma, now I'll take care of your little friends too!» Vector thrusted his arm in the direction of the Key's ship, and then, another black hole appeared. When Yuma turned, his face paled. «No... NOOOO! KOTORI!» He screamed. Despite his despair, Yuma could not do anything but watch while his friends were sucked into the singularity. Yuma fell to the ground, his eyes now filled with tears. «First Astral... then Kotori and others... they're all gone... and it's all my fault...» «MUAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAH! Exactly! It's all YOUR fault!» Vector couldn't help but burst into laughs.

«NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!»

**. . .**

«NOOOO! ASTRAL! KOTORI!» Yuma jerked upward from his hammock, panting heavily, tears in his eyes. «Where I am now?» wondered Yuma, agitated. «Yuma… Are you okay?» Yuma's eyes widened, and when he turned his head, his heart skipped a beat. «Kotori!» At the same moment he saw her, he practically threw himself aganist her, and hugged her tightly, as if she would vanish forever from his life.

Seeing Yuma like that, obviously scared, clinging to her with his head buried in his chest and crying, Kotori couldn't help but blush madly. «I-I thought… *sob* I'd l-lost yo-ou… and A-astral *sob* f-fore-v-ver…» Still blushing, but not knowing what else to do, Kotori patted motherly Yuma's shoulder. «Shhhh… It's alright. I and Astral are right here. Nothing is happened to us. Now calm down. It was only an horrible nightmare.» she wispered softly, in the same way that a mother would do with a frightened son. «O-only a nightm-mare? R-really?» he repeated, looking up into her eyes. She caressed his head and smiled. «Yes. Really.» Yuma smiled too, wiped his tears and loosened his grip. «Thank goodness. It was so scary…»

Suddently, the two teens heard a snicker, and looking to the entry of the attic, they spotted Akari, holding a camera. «Hahaha! This video is worth gold! I really want to know what will say Mrs. Mizuki! Do you know that you two are very cute together?» she said, smirking. Yuma and Kotori blinked for a few seconds, after which they blushed and scrambled to break apart. «Shut up and go away!» shouted Yuma. She giggled «You're just embarrassed because I have found you while you were snuggling! Tell me, is not that you were going to kissing each other?» Yuma shuddered, and Kotori's face became dark red. «W-what are you i-implying?» retorted Yuma.

«Simple: you two like each other so much, but you're afraid to admit it!» Yuma's face was one of pure shock after this final beat, while Kotori instead had turned. Akari bursted into laughing. «From the first moment Kotori came here saying that you had a date, I realized that underneath there was something very interesting!» she said, grinning like a mad. «This is not a date! And we're NOT together!» Yuma countered, but he knew it was too late. «As if anyone would believe you. Have fun, lovebirds! Ahahhahah!» With that, Akari came down from the ladder, disappearing from sight of the two teens. For a few seconds, there was a deathly silence in the attic, before Yuma spoke. «I hate when she does that…»

While Yuma was changing in his bedroom, Kotori waited in the corridor.

But like Yuma the day before, her mind was wandering.

−Yuma looked very scared when he woke up. Then, he hugged me and said that he believed to have lost me. This means that his nightmare was about me? So maybe Yuma really likes me?−

*Flashback (Kotori's POV)*

_«Hi Akari!» I greeted Yuma's sister when she opened the door. __«Hi Kotori! __What are doing here?» she responded smiling. «Well… Yesterday __Yuma__and I__agreed on… ehm…__going out together…__today.__» I replied,__ having__the distinct impression__of blushing a little__while saying it.__ Akari's smile soon widened in a grin, __thing that__disquieted__me__a little. __«So, finally, you and Yuma are dating!» My cheeks__ darkened. __«We're not dating! We're simply going out.» I replied. «Suuuuure you're not! __Anyway,__Yuma__is still sleeping__. __But__If you really want__, you can go __upstairs to__wake him up.__» she said, still grinning. «Okay, thank you» I began __climbing stairs__, while __out of the corner__of my eye I__ saw __Akari __as she rummaged__in a box._

**. . .**

_When I reached the attic, I couldn't help but smile. The fact is that__Yuma__is too cute__while sleeping. Well, he is always cute, but more when he sleep. He reminds me of a__baby. I sat down on the side of the hammock, being careful to not__disturb__Yuma. __I leaned over to__ his face__to move__a hair__that had__stuck__to his face, but__the moment__I touched him, he whimpered and began sweating._

_Immediately__ I __withdrew my __hand, scared of having done something wrong. He squirmed in the hammock, and began blabble something, all the while still sleeping. It __seemed__something like "It's all my fault" or something similar. Then, tears went down his face, making me worry. Finally, he jumped out of his hammock, crying my name, along that of Astral…_

*End Flashback (Neutral POV)*

Kotori was thinking so deeply, that she didn't notice Yuma exiting his room. «Hey, Kotori?» He called her, waving his hand in front of her face. Kotori snapped out of her daze. «Uhm, ah yeah, I'm ready. Let's go.» The two walked downstairs, and before they go away, Akari greeted them, still grinning. In reply, Yuma stuck out his tongue.

**. . .**

«So, Kotori, where do you want to go?» Asked Yuma. «I don't know. And you?» replied her. «Neither I.» The two remained silent for while, simply walking around the city.

Eventually, they passed by a card shop, where Yuma bought a couple of booster packs. «Hey, when the destiny of three worlds depends on you, you must keep up to date your deck!» On one of the newest boosters, there was a strange black monster, that was eerily similar to Numbers 96: Black Mist. «Mah… It's probably just our imagination.» shrugged Yuma, buying it.

On the way, Yuma was opening his packs, while Kotori looked the cards. «Okay, let's see: a puppy named _Chauchow-chan_, _Sunflowers Princess - Marina_, oh yeah, _Gagagatag_! _Burst Reverse_ and… oh look, a Synchro Tuner: _Purple Flames Dragon - Pyrallis_! And in the other… Fantastic! _Dododo Gasser_ and _Dododo Witch_! Two _Toy Knight_s, and _Trouble Diver_.» listed Yuma, shifting through the cards.

«Chauchow-chan and Pyrallis are very cute, and Marina is beautiful.» commented Kotori. In that moment, the boy had an idea. «Listen, I have an idea: since I don't need them, I could give you Pyrallis and Marina, you know, like a... keepsake of this day.» He winked at her, blushing a bit. Kotori blushed too. «I-it's very kind of you. Thank you.» She hugged him, making his blush darken. Both enjoying the warmth of each other, they remained embraced together for a few seconds, before they finally parted, both of their faces flushed. «C-come on, let's go.» said Kotori. «O-okay.» replied Yuma, unconsciously taking her hand. Kotori giggled. «Today you're so sweet.» Yuma responded by scratching his head, smiling shyly.

They were also passed an ice cream parlor. Obviously, Yuma had taken the strawberry ice cream, while Kotori had ordered that of pistachio. They had eaten them while strolling near the river, still holding hands.

−And even this time wasn't able to ask him. Uff. By now it's obvious that he likes me, so why I can't?− Kotori thought to herself. Unbeknownst to her, Yuma was thinking the exact same thing, only with feminine pronouns.

−But enough is enough.−

Suddently, she stopped walking, making Yuma confused. «Kotori, what's wrong? Why you stopped?» Kotori's grip on Yuma's hand tightened, and she stepped in front of him. «Well, I… I have one t-thing that I… well… must tell y-you…» His pulse quickened all of sudden, having a suspect about what she wanted to tell him. «W-what thing?» He asked, trying to get a grip. «W-well… I… uhm…» She was just about to open her mouth, when they head a female scream, and it was a familiar voice.

«YUMA!»

* * *

**Me: TRAP HATSUDO! _TO BE CONTINUED_!** **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH! Sorry guys, I could not resist! XD**

**Akari: *dreamily* My little brother has found his soulmate! Ahhh!**

**Mrs. Mizuki: Oh, my little girl! They grow so fast!**

**Akari: I agree!**

**Yu&Ko: *blushes madly* SIS!/MOM!**

**Me: Ahahahahah! I know it's cruel cut here, but to enjoy it, a story must be of a certain length!**

**Akari: You could at least give them enough time to kiss! *Mrs. Mizuki giggles***

**Yuma: WILL YOU SHUT UP?! *Kotori hides her face***

**NOTE: If you like the Level & Rank stars, I taked them from en-wikipedia-com/wiki/Star_(glyph), but be aware that some glyph don't works here.**


	4. NOTE

**Hi dear readers,**

**I'm sorry but with the beginning of the school, I couldn't go on with the story, but don't worry, it won't be closed! It will simple be posted very slowy.**

**In the while, I have drew a little thing that I hope will make the Skyshippers squeal in joy XD.  
**

**This is the link:  
**

** xbrain130****§deviantart****§com/art/Sweet-Dreams-Sketch-401279881 (replace the spiral simbols with dots)**

**Hope you like! If not, leave me a comment on how improve, but remember that is only a sketch!**

**Good bye!**


	5. Chapter 4,5

**Me:*zombie-like* School... so ****tiring...** **I cannot anymore sit 5 hours a day to listen to adults who ****blather absurde things...**

**Yuma: Since he is not capable, I will be the one who will ****introduce the ****Chapter 4.5!**

**Me: *makes stupid noises***

**Yuma: You think that he will stop?**

**Kotori: I don't really know.**

* * *

«YUMA!»

The two teens turned to the source of the voice, and they saw Rio running toward them.

−What kind of timing…− was the thought that crossed the minds of Yuma and Kotori in that moment.

«Hey! Shark's sister! What do you want?» Asked Yuma, trying not to sound irritated by her interruption. Rio shoot him a glare. «I'M "RIO", NOT "SHARK'S SISTER"! AH, there is no time for this! Ryoga is in danger! He's dueling a strange guy who uses strange monsters and claims to be a Numbers Hunter!» She explained quickly.

Astral materialized from the key, and Yuma's face instantly became deadly serious. «Are you sure?» he asked. «Yes! He kept saying that Ryoga would be a good training for when he will duel you!» The eyes of Yuma, Kotori and Astral widened. «Wait… Are you saying that he knows about me?» asked Yuma, surprised. «Yes!» Rio replied. Yuma's expression turned thoughtful, and Kotori looked at him worried.

«Astral, what do you think about this?» Questioned Yuma to Astral.

«Whoever is this Hunter Numbers, he knows about you. And this means that if we choose to not duel him, he will have more time to collect other Numbers and become stronger, then he will find you and eventually we will face him, at the peak of its dangerousness. However, if we choose to fight him now, we can defeat him before he will become too strong.» Explained the blue floating being, with a with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

«B-but Yuma… It could be dangerous…» whined Kotori, looking at him with pleading eyes. «Please, don't do it! If something happens to you… I… I…» she lowered her head, not wanting to finish the sentence. Yuma's expression softed, and he placed his hand on her cheek, turning her to face him. He smiled when he saw her teary eyes. She was so cute, even when she was sad. «Don't worry. I will be fine. No one can beat me! Please, don't cry.» he wispered softly, wiping her tears her cheeks.

«Come on, come with me and watch me win!» Kotori smiled, nodding. «Okay. Let's go!» Yuma nodded too, and hugged her.

«Awww, how romantic! Good Kotori, keep it up!» Exclaimed Rio. Yuma and Kotori's eyes widened, realizing that they were catched again doing it, and blushed. «Thank you Rio, I guess…» Muttered the girl. «Uff, but why they always caught us?» was the reply of the boy.

Rio giggled a bit, before returning serious. «Now, let's go.» The two nodded again, and followed her.

−Once Yuma had no ability to understand the feelings of female friends, and now has just managed to stop Kotori from cry for him. It's clear that this adventure has made Yuma grow, making him more adult.− Astral thought to himself, smiling. −Perhaps, now he is really ready for a serious relationship.−

**…**

«Rio, are you sure that is this way?» Asked Yuma. They were running through streets from at least 5 minutes. «Yeah, they are behind that building!» Just before pass the building, the trio putted their D-Gazer.

And when they saw the situation of the duel, they gasped.

Player Ryoga  
LP 200

No.32 Kaikoryu – Shark Drake  
ATK 2800  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 0

Player ?  
LP 5600

Hametsu no Space Asteroid  
ATK 3200  
RANK ✪✪✪  
ORU 1

Shark, was lying on the ground, panting. «RYOGA!» screamed Rio. Hearing her, the teen lifted his head, are looked at the others. «Rio… you found Yuma…» he wispered weakly. «Shark! Are you alright?» he asked. «Tsukumo Yuma. In the end we meet.» spoke a voice. Yuma and the others looked at Shark's opponent.

He was slighty older than his purple-haired friend, around 15-16 years old. He had completely uncombed medium-long dark-brown hair, pale skin and brown right eye. His left eye was covered by a bright red spiral-shaped Duel Tattoo, which made his left eye sky-blue. His Duel Disk was bright-red, shaped like a ringed planet viewed from the front, with yellow plus-sign-shaped Monster Card Zones. He was wearing some kind of white uniform with metal platings on the shoulders, connected by metal bands that went on chest and sides. He had two badges on the chest: one was blue made of circles, and the other green and wave-shaped.

Yuma was staring at him with a serious face. «Who are you? And how do you know me?» he questioned. «My name is Shiyuki, Shiyuki Tahita. The Power of Numbers intrigues me, so I hunt them. I started to do some researches, and I've found about you. An unknown guy who suddenly wins the World Duel Carnival, using Xyz Monsters never seen before called Numbers, and with the power to create new cards made to win the duel, all while transformed, and making calls himself ZEXAL.» He explained, with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he grinned. «Correct?»

«We are… not here… to make… conversation!» Shiyuki's face turned neutral, seeing Shark get back on his feet, glaring at him. «We are here… so that I can crush you!» He said angrily. The teen simply curved his mouth in a small smirk. «Are you serious? Did you realize that your Life Points are 27 times lower than mine?»

Player Ryoga  
LP 200

Player Shiyuki  
LP 5600

«As long as I have at least 1 Life Point, will never be declared defeated!» shouted Shark. «And as long as I have Life Points, I will continue to fight you, until you will be defeated!» he continued, his eyes beginning to glowing with a violet light. «It's my turn! DRAW!» Shark drawed a card, lefting a purple trail of light. He smirked when he saw it. «Permanent Magic, _**Xyz Copy Slime**_, Activation!» He slapped the card on his Duel Disk. The card digitized on the field and glowed brightly. «This card targets a WATER Xyz Monster on my field, and becomes his copy!» A green slime erupted from the card, crawled on the field, and assumed the guise of Shark Drake.

Xyz Copy Slime  
(No.32 Kaikoryu - Shark Drake)  
ATK 2800  
RANK ✪✪✪✪

«Amazing. This way Shark has two Shark Drakes at its disposal.» commented Astral, impressed. «Yeah! But how it can useful, if the opponent monster has more ATK?» wondered Yuma. «Something tells me we'll know very soon.» said Shiyuki. «You bet!» shouted Shark. «Trap Activation, _Full Armored Xyz_!» His facedown card flipped. «With this card, I can target an Xyz Monster on the field, then I Xyz Summon another Xyz Monster, and equip it with the target! And the target is the original _Numbers 32_!» Explained Shark. «But you don't control any monster with a Lev...» began Shiyuki, but then realization hitted him. His mouth turned once again in a grin. «What a pesky little combo that you performed!» «Shark performed what?» asked Yuma, confused. Kotori and Rio sweatdropped and facepalmed. «Idiot! You can't understand Ryoga's purpose?!» The two girls glared at him. «Shark purpose...?» He scanned a bit the situation, and then, realization hitted him too, and his jaw dropped open. «Finally...» muttered Kotori.

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!» roared Shark, as the slime copy of Shark Drake reverted to the sealed form, and a purple aura wrapped him.  
«CHAOS... XYZ... CHANGE!» The green 3-pointed dark-red object re-entered the galaxy network, making it bursting in a rainbow light. «APPEAR, _CHAOS NUMBERS 32_!» The red "32" appeared, and flashed in dark-red, misty light. A water vortex materialized, revealing a 7-pointed, white-pink-purple object. «_Marine Biting Dragon_...» Oner of lower spikes stretched, becoming two legs, and five claws extended from it. The middle spikes morphed instead into two arms, each with their own claws. «..._Shark Drake_...» The upper spikes becomed two long, pointed fins. The topmost one, instead, formed a head with a long horn on forehead and back, two shining red eyes glaring at the viewer. «...VEISS!» With a powerful roar, the monstrous sea creature dissolved the vortex, assuming his summoning pose. A lone blue Overlay Unit was orbiting him.

CNo.32 Kaikoryu - Shark Drake Veiss  
ATK 2800  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

«Amazing, so this is a real Chaos Numbers...?» muttered Shiyuki, mesmerized from the monster that was threateningly glaring at him. «A monster whose only goal is eating you!» growled Shark, his eyes glowing orange. Suddently, Shark Drake jumped in the air, and his body divided into pieces. His two arms attached under Veiss' arms, and his head joined that of his evolved form, forming an abominable creature with four arms and two heads, letting out a rumbling roar.

CNo.32 Kaikoryu - Shark Drake Veiss  
ATK 2800→5600  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

«Now Veiss' ATK is equal to Shiyuki's Life Points!» Exclaimed Yuma. «What an incredible strategy. Shark is a true duel genius. You should take a cue from him, Yuma.» Commented Astral, earning a glare from the boy and giggles from the two girls. «I haven't finished yet!» Said Shark, taking another card from his hand. «Equipment Magic, _Xyz Unit_, Activation!» The Magic Card digitalized on the field, and covered Veiss with a golden and silver armor. A new Overlay Unit materialized around him, but quickly turned into a golden ring. «This card can only be equipped to a face-up Xyz Monster, granting it 200 ATK for each of its Ranks! Furthermore, I can send this card to the Graveyard in place of an Overlay Unit to activate its effects!»

CNo.32 Kaikoryu - Shark Drake Veiss  
ATK 5600→6200  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1→"2"

«Shark Drake Veiss' effect activates! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can remove from game a Shark monster in my graveyard, and subtract his ATK to that of your monster! But I choose to destroy _Xyz Unit_!» The Sea Serpent let out another distorted roar, and bited the golden ring, breaking into into pieces, and the armor vahished. The creature gathered blue energy in its mouths, and fired two blue streams, which impactered the ground in the same point, opening a purple and black portal, and a fish-like armored monster emerged.

Cyber Shark  
ATK 2100

CNo.32 Kaikoryu - Shark Drake Veiss  
ATK 6200→5600  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU "2"→1

Cyber Shark roared, and through the air until it reached the opponent monster, a huge burning rock, covered of craters, and with a orange Overlay Unit around it. The two monsters crashed against each other, producing a powerful explosion. When the dust settled, only the asteroid survived, but its size was halved.

Hametsu no Space Asteroid  
ATK 3200→2100  
RANK ✪✪✪  
ORU 1

«Shark Drake Veiss' effect activates again!» The process repeated again, and this time a giant monster emerged from the portal. It resembled a mix between a carrier, a submarine, and a basking shark.

Shark Fortress  
ATK 2400

CNo.32 Kaikoryu - Shark Drake Veiss  
ATK 5600  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1→0

Again, the monster flyed in the direction of the asteroid, and hitted it, creating an even more powerful burst. This time, the opponent monster had been reduced to a pebble.

Hametsu no Space Asteroid  
ATK 2100→0  
RANK ✪✪✪  
ORU 1

«GO SHARK DRAKE VEISS! Attack _Space Asteroid of Destruction_!» shouted Shark. Veiss began to twist around itself, gathering purple energy in its chest. «DEPTH CHAOS BITE!» Shark Drake let out another roar, and shooted an huge energy beam at his opponent. Just before striking, the beam exploded into hundreds of smaller beams, completely obliterating what remained of the opponent monster. Some beams slipped through the dust cloud, about to hit Shiyuki. But instead of trying of shielding himself, he moved to activate a card. «Trap Activation! _**Interstellar Gate**_!» Everyone's eyes went wide. His facedown flipped, creating a greyish-blue metal ring, adorned with 7 red triangular lights. The energy beams flied through, disappearing. «This card activates when a Space monster is attacked, and it redirects half of the damage towards you!» Shark, Rio, Yuma, Kotori and Astral gasped. «IMPOSSIBLE!» cried Shark, shocked. Another portal appeared behind him, and then, both portals fired a laser beam, hitting the two duelists, and throwing them backwards. «AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!»

Player Ryoga  
LP 200→0

Player Shiyuki  
LP 5600→2800  
**WIN**

«SHARK/RYOGA!» screamed Yuma, Kotori and Rio. «AHAHAHAHAHAAH!» The three teens turned, seeing Shiyuki laughing insanely. «I told you that no one can defeat me!» The boy then raised his hand, which turned dark blue. «And now, give me your Numbers!» The energy hand went to Shark's chest, and entered it, making Shark scream in pain. «AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!» «NO SHARK!» cried Yuma. Shiyuki retracted the hand, and looked at his new cards: _Numbers 17: Levice Dragon_, _Numbers 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake_, _Chaos Numbers 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake Viess_. He was staring with particular interest at the latter. «Its energy readings are incredible. This one card can give me the power of ten Numbers.» He murmured, his Duel Tattoo flashing.

«Shark! Shark! Are you all right?» cried Yuma, shaking Shark. **[A/N: lol] **He was so worried that he had not noticed that Shark's hair hadn't lost its dark purple color, and he didn't looked aged. Indeed, to Yuma, Kotori and Rio's surprise, he opened his eyes. «Wha... I... I still have my soul...» he said, confused. «Obvious.» said Shiyuki, making everyone stare at him. «My device is based on the Photon Hand, but is a much improved version.» He got up his sleeve, showing a device that was actually different from the Photon Hand. «In fact, it cannot extract souls, although occasionally it can cause a temporary state of shock.» He shrugged. «Nothing is perfect.»

He then pointed his finger at Yuma. «You're the next. We will duel, betting my 16 Numbers and your...» He stopped for bit, his Duel Tattoo flashing again. «...50 Numbers and 2 Chaos Numbers!» He exclaimed, sounding a bit surprised from his records. He saw Yuma about to say something, but he cut in. «And in case you were to ask me what I will do if you refuse, I think I know what to answer.» He moved his arm towards Kotori, and fired a white beam. Before they could even react, the laser hitted Kotori, turned bright green, and made her floating near Shiyuki, who was opening a blue portal near himself. «YUMAAAA!» she screamed. «KOTORI!» he screamed. «We'll meet in front of the Heartland Academy, in two hours. Make sure to not miss it.» Said Shiyuki icily. He then grinned madly. «Who knows what I can do to her...» With these disquieting words, he entered in the portal, and disappeared.

Yuma slumped on the ground in despair. He had lost her again.

«KOTORIIIIIIIIII!»

* * *

Author's Card (yes I'm paroding Vile XD)

-Shark-

Xyz Copy Slime  
[ Continuous Spell Card (∞) ]  
Target 1 face-up WATER Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon this card as an Xyz Monster with the same name, Rank, Attribute, ATK and DEF as the target. This card cannot attack directly. When the target leaves the field: destroy this card.

-Shiyuki-

Space Asteroid of Destruction (EARTH)  
RANK 3 ✪✪✪  
Rock/Xyz/Effect  
3 Level 3 "Space" monsters  
(This card is always treated as a "Space Planet" monster.)  
This card is unaffected by the effects of "Space Planet" monsters. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. You can only use the effect of "Space Asteroid of Destruction" once per turn. This card gains half of the total original ATK of the monsters destroyed by this card (either by battle or by its effect).  
ATK/0 DEF/2000

Interstellar Gate  
[ Normal Trap Card ]  
When a "Space" monster is destroyed by battle: halve the battle damage from that battle, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the battle damage you taken.  
NOTES: It is pratically a Stargate XD

* * *

**Me: *in a daze* Yep, this will be a "Hero saves his princess/love/whatever"-type story.**

**Yuma: *glares at me* It will be better for you if this thing ends well.**

**Me: Trust me, you will love the final.**

**Mrs. Mizuki & Akari: Ah, the old clichè of the protagonist fighting the enemy to save hisfemale friends, only to become lovers!**

**Yuma: *glares at the two women***

***Everyone but Yuma laughs***


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Okay folks! Chapter 5 is finally here! Sorry for the wait, is just that I'm ****horrendously lazy. :) Anyway, I have some news:  
**

**1. My english teacher has read this, and she says that I'm doing really good!**

**2. For those who are trying to figure how looks Shiyuki, this is my artwork: xbrain130§deviantart§com/art/Shiyuki-Tahita-the-Di fferent-Dimension-Hunter-406532853**

**3. Who seen the last episode? Because Yuma and Kotori almost hugged! Ahahahaha! It was extremely funny! Link: xbrain130§deviantart§com/art/YES-Skyshipping-at-la st-408842611**

**Kotori: *blushing* It's not my fault! Cat-chan pushed me!**

**Me: Ahahahahah! And now you will say us that you two didn't liked it!**

**Yuma & Kotori: *blushes madly***

***everyone laughs madly***

* * *

«Kotori…» Yuma was still there on the ground, still shocked from what just happened. Shark and Rio looked at him worried and sad.

His eyes couldn't help staring the point from where Shiyuki disappeared, taking Yuma's female friend with him. Then he heard some voices.

«Yuma!»

Slowly, he turned to the direction of the voices, and saw Takashi, Tetsuo and Tokunosuke running towards him. «Guys… What are you doing here…?» He asked, whispering weakly. Tetsuo grinned awkwardly.

«Well, Akari called me saying that you and Kotori were going out together, I replied that it was impossible, and she said that I could follow you so to prove that it was real. Since I thought that it could be very funny see you two snuggling each other, I called them too.» Tetsuo pointed to their two friends.

«We followed you two for all the morning, until now, and we saw what happened.» Concluded Takashi. Yuma lowered his head, that memory keeping replaying in his head. «I-I…»Tetsuo placed his hands on his shoulders and shaked him. «Stop moping yourself! The true Yuma wouldn't stay here, he would do anything to save his friends!»

Hit by Testuo's words, Yuma looked up, his face serious. «You're right.» He got to his feet. «But for your own sake, don't come.» «But Yuma…» The other boys tried to counter, but Yuma cutted them. «Please. I don't want you too will you put in danger because of me.» The three boys understood him, and remained silent. «Now I have to go home and prepare my deck.» His friends nodded. He began leaving, but Testuo stopped him.

«One last thing, Yuma.» Said him, grinning. «What?» Asked Yuma, confused. «After you save Kotori, don't forget kissing her!» Replied his friend, chuckling. Yuma turned slightly red. «I'll pretend I didn't hear it.» He replied, making them hold the laughs.

While Yuma was running away, the teens saw a stirring bush. Carefully, they walked behind it, only to saw a fuming Cathy muttering something. «Cat-chan! What are do here?» asked Takashi. At the call Cathy jerked, and when she turned, they saw her blushing. «Uhm… Hi…?» The boys grinned slyly. «You weren't spying Yuma and Kotori during their date because you're jealous, were you?»

Cathy smiled shyly. «It's so easy to understand?» «Petty much.» The cat girl sweatdropped, sighing.

**…**

Suddently, Akari heard the door flew open, and saw Yuma running towards his room. «Hey Yuma! So how was your date?» She asked, her too grinning slyly. «Very bad.» These were only words he uttered, before locking himself in his bedroom. Akari remained speechless for some seconds, before shrugging, and went back at her work.

**…**

Yuma was on his bed, looking through his cards. «It's possible that this guy is brainwashed by the Barians, and since almost every Chaos Xyz inflicts effect damage, I must add cards that prevents it.» He was currently examining _Damage Mage_, _Preventomato_ and _Damage Diet_.

Astral was silently observing Yuma building his deck, so to not disturb him. Since when Kotori was kidnapped, he didn't say anything, expecting that Yuma wasn't in the mood to talk.

The blue being had to be noted that Yuma seemed animated by a strange fervor, that he had seen in him only in one other occasion. –Just like when she was taken by Cathy.– he thought to himself. –He's very worried.–

Then, the pendulum clock in the attic rang a dull peal, and climbing on the rope, the boy saw that it marked 11:45.

«Only 15 minutes left. Time to go.»

**...**

Despite being almost midday, a huge cloud was passing above the Heartland Academy, making the surrounding area quite darkened. Slowy, Yuma walked through the entrance arch, and saw his opponent at the centre of the square. Next to him, there was an azure energy sphere, with a knelt Kotori inside. His heart skipped a beat, and unconsciously, he began to walk faster.

Hearing footsteps, Kotori raised her head, her eyes tearing when she saw her friend, ready to save her. «Yuma, you're here!» Hearing her, Shiyuki turned, and grinned when he saw him.

«So you really came! Haha! Welcome, at the last place you will remember! HAHAHA!» He jeered, amused by Yuma's scrowl. «Shut up! If I find out that you have touched a single hair of Kotori, I'll make you pay dearly!» He shouted, making only Shiyuki's grin spread wider. «Relax dude, I haven't done absolutely nothing to her. So far at least. It was so boring waiting you. I was really starting to consider the idea of doing something for have fun and pass the time.» Yuma was disgusted by the size of his smirk, as well as terrified at what sick ideas might have thought that guy about Kotori, who had a sightly scared expression.

«Enough of your crap! Duel me right now, so that I can kick your ass!» he raged, starting to lose his control. «Hey, hey, take it easy with the words! Also because you're the one who will be hit where the sunlight don't reaches!» He teased, holding his red pad in his hand.

«LET'S GO!» they both shouted, throwing their respective pads in the air. Thrusting their arms, their pads clacked on each teen's straps, then the central Monster Card Zones unfolded from their pads, rectangular for Yuma's, and Saturn-shaped that of Shiyuki's. «DUEL DISK, SET!»

Yuma's D-Gazer rolled, the antenna and the earpiece extending from behind. Meanwhile, Shiyuki's left iris shined and turned sky-blue, while a bright red spiral pattern appeared around his eye, glowing. Yuma grabbed his lens, and placed it on his own left eye, and it flashed green. «DUEL GAZER, SET!»

Green digital-styled numbers began covering the area, digitalizing every object around the two duelists, along Kotori as a spectator.

«AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED.»

Both duelist drew 5 cards, and taken their battle poses.

«DUEL!»

Player Yuma  
LP 4000

Player Shiyuki  
LP 4000

«Since you're the champion, I will take the first turn as offsetting.» Se said, making Yuma growl slightly. «My turn. Draw!» He drew his card, and straightway slapped it on the Duel Disk. «Magic Card, _Terra Forming_, Activation!» The card materialized on the field, and flashed. «_Terra Forming_? But it is one of the oldest cards of Duel Monsters' history!» exclaimed Astral. «That's right! And as a one of the first Magic Cards, its effect is simple: adds a Field Magic Card from my Deck to my hand!» A glowing card slid out of Shiyuki's deck, which he grabbed. «Then, Field Magic, **_Protoplanetary Nebula_**, Activation!»

As the the card flashed, the area around the two duelists began morphing into a space background. «Great, again in space...» groaned Yuma. Slowy, the cosmic darkness enfolded the entire view, and suddently, a bright light formed beside the three, forming a protostar, surrounded by a dust and gas disk. Looking closer, tiny protoplanets could be seen inside the disk, creating small gaps in the dust.

Thanks to the young aster, the light was brighter than the space created by _Photon Pressure World_, allowing Yuma to see better. «Next move!» declared Shiyuki, wasting no more time. He picked on card from his hand and slapped it on a Monster Card Zone. «**_Space Star - Red Giant_**, Summon!» Some of the floating gas began to aggregate in front of Shiyuki, then flashed, revealing a large-sized red star.

Space Star - Red Giant  
ATK 1800  
LV ✩✩✩✩

«Your monsters are stars?!» asked Yuma surprised. Astral instead stared at it with a curious expression. «So that's how the stars appear from closely...» «**_Protoplanetary Nebula_**'s effect activates! Each "Space" monster on the field gains 500 ATK!» shouted Shuyuki. «WHAT?!» cried Yuma and Kotori. Astral, however, just showed a surprised expression. Other gas increased the size of the monster.

Space Star - Red Giant  
ATK 1800→2300  
LV ✩✩✩✩

Shiyuki seem to don't listen at them, as he picked another card. «Magic Card, **_Binary System_**, Activation!» Other gas began creating a sphere besides Red Giant. «By activating this card while I control a "Space Star" monster, I can Special Summon another "Space Star"! Appear, _**Space Star - Blue Giant**_!» The gas sphere flashed, revealing another huge star, this time blue.

Space Star - Blue Giant  
ATK 2200  
LV ✩✩✩✩

«**_Protoplanetary Nebula_**'s effect activates! It gains 500 ATK too!» Soon, Blue Giant too increased his size by absorbing gas.

Space Star - Blue Giant  
ATK 2200→2700  
LV ✩✩✩✩

«ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! A LEVEL 4 MONSTER WITH 2700 ATK?!» cried Yuma. Astral has a shocked expression on his face. «Magic Card, **_Treasure Cards of Star Winds_**, Activation!» responded Shiyuki. «Since I control 2 "Space" monsters, I draw 2 cards!» He drew his brand new cards, smirking. «Permanent Magic, _**Asteroid Family Formation**_, Activation!» The card appeared on the field, but nothing happened.

«Next, Level 4 Red Giant and Blue Giant, Overlay!» The two stars turned into two yellow energy spheres, and began spiralling around each other. A red spiral network opened in the ground, at the two energy streams sealed inside. «With these two LIGHT "Space" monsters, I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!» The network bursted, revealing a simple, gold-colored, 5-pointed star shape. Then, the points melded, forming spherical ornaments. Two pitch-black eyes opened in the center, then the new monster twirled. «This is most powerful star in the entire galaxy! _**Space**_... **_Gigastar_**!» Two yellow Overlay Units were orbiting around the monster. Needless to say, the gas and the dust increased the size of the new plasma creature.

Space Gigastar  
ATK 2000→2500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

This time Astral spoke. «I don't understand. Why he used the 2700 ATK **_Blue Giant_** as an Xyz Material for the 2500 ATK _**Gigastar**_?» Shiyuki frowned slightly. «**_Space Star - Blue Giant _**has 2200 original ATK. Since it is too much for a Level 4 monster, it has some backfires. It cannot be Summoned or Set, and it can only be Special Summoned from the hand. And when it leaves the field any way, you draw 2 cards.» His former smirk reappeared. «But it has a fourth effect, which activates when it is used as an Xyz Material, which is not leaving the field: an effect than makes me draw a card!» He drew yet another card, between the shock of the others. «Wait... Did you just... aswered to Astral's question?!» Uttered Yuma, finding hard to believe what himself had just said. Shiyuki's pupil shrinked in an eerily way. «So, that blue floating glow is Astral, your spirital partner from another world.» The view changed into Shiyuki's view, showing an human-like shape floating next Yuma, concealed by a blue light.

**[AN: This image can show what I'm talking about: yugioh§wikia§com/wiki/File:Kaito's_sight_of_Astral §png****]**

Yuma and Kotori were absolutely frozen from the shock, and Astral had a really serious face. «How did you know about me?» he asked in low tone. Shiyuki's smirk widened, again. «You can't imagine how many information you can found hacking your Tenjo friend's computer!» He revealed. «You hacked Kaito's computer? This explains how you know about Yuma, the Numbers, and the Photon Hand.» deduced the blue being. «Ding ding ding! Exact! You won a prize!» His face was assuming a psychotic expression. «A voyage into the most deadly depths of the cosmos!» His Duel Tattoo flashed, and Shiyuki returned to the duel. «**_Asteroid Family Formation_**'s effect activates! When I successfully perform an Xyz Summon, I can Special Summon an _**Asteroid Space Token**_!» Said Magic Card flashed, and the dust aggregated into a small floating rock.

Asteroid Space Token  
DEF 500  
LV ✩✩

«**_Space__ Gigastar_**'s effect activates!» One of the star's Overlay Units smashed against the topmost spherical ornament. «Once per turn, by removing an Overlay Unit, it gains 600 ATK!»

Space Gigastar  
ATK 2500→3100  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2→1

«Oh no, it can't be! 3100 ATK?!» cried Yuma. Shiyuki raised theatrically his arm. «This monster is the one that will make of the sidereal void your grave!»

* * *

My Cards

-Shiyuki-

Space Star - Blue Giant (LIGHT)  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
Pyro/Effect  
Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned from your hand, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card leaves the field: Your opponent draws 2 cards. When this card is used as an Xyz Material: Draw 1 card.  
ATK/2200 DEF/1800

Space Star - Red Giant (LIGHT)  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
Pyro/Effect  
You can only control 1 "Space Star - Red Giant". This card cannot be used as an Synchro or Xyz Material, except for the summon of a "Space" monster. Once per turn: You can halve this card's ATK, and if you do, toss a coin.  
●Head: Double this card's Level (max. 12)  
●Tail: Halve this card's Level  
ATK/1800 DEF/900

Asteroid Family Formation (SPELL)  
[ Continuous Spell Card (∞) ]  
Each time you Special Summon an Xyz Monster(s): You can Special Summon 1 "Asteroid Space Token" (Rock-Type/EARTH/Level 2/ATK 500/DEF 500). Those Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, unless it is for a "Space" monster, also they cannot be destroyed by battle except with an Xyz Monster.

Binary System (SPELL)  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
If you control a "Space Star" monster: Special Summon 1 "Space Star" monster from your hand, and if you do, you can destroy 1 face-up Level 4 or lower monster your opponent controls.

Protoplanetary Nebula (SPELL)  
[ Field Spell Card (✦) ]  
All "Space" monsters gain 500 ATK. All monsters other than "Space" monsters lose 200 ATK. Xyz Monsters on the field cannot be destroyed by battle except with another Xyz Monster.

Star Wind (SPELL) *OCG: Treasure Cards of Star Winds*  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
If you control 2 or more "Space" monsters: Draw 2 card. You cannot Summon any monsters during the turn you activate this card, except "Space" monsters.

* * *

**Kotori: *whimpers* He's scaring me!**

**Yuma: Oooookaaay, this guy is really becoming mad.**

**Me: *director tone* Madness increases views.**

**Kotori: Suuuuureeee...**

**Yuma: Did you realize how many meanings can have that words?**

**Me: Obviously yes. *smirks evilly***

**Kotori: *slaps me***

**Me: AHI! *rubs his cheek* Anyway... I was planning to stop the chapter later, but it was suddently becoming too long, so...**

**Yuma: How you can throw against me a 3100 ATK monster at the first turn?!**

**Me: What I can say, antagonist's super powers, maybe?**


End file.
